This invention relates to a portrait camera with an aura recording means that records the image of a person together with an image an aura on photographic film. More specifically, this invention relates to a photographic camera consisting of a camera with internal aura generating projector, a tactile electrode array, and a microprocessor system with input circuits, data base and output driver circuits. The aura pattern is selected from the electrical response of selected points on the hand over a period of time and a computer algorithm and data base to select and project an aura image onto the film together with the image of the portrait subject received through the front lens of the camera.
Cameras are now a standard means for recording the image of a person on a film plate. Photographic cameras typically contain a single lens and shutter placed at a distance such that the image of a person external to the camera is in focus on a film plane. Photographic films typically record the visible spectrum of light and thus only visible images. Conventional cameras and films are not specifically designed to record the aura image of a person together with the visible image of the person. A problem with existing cameras and film is that they are limited in the frequency range of radiation that can be recorded. Films designed for recording the optical image of a person with greatest fidelity operate only over a narrow range of the frequency spectrum. This limitation prevents conventional cameras from recording the aura of a person.
It is an objective of the present invention to include in a camera a means for recording the aura of a person simultaneously with the image of the aura of a person. One approach is to create a visible image of the aura with an array of lights and to project this image onto the photographic film together with the image of the portrait subject, to develop a data base of aura images created from testing many persons with an electrical circuit, and using a microprocessor system to measure the response of a person, select an aura image and produce a visible image on film with a light generating projector.
It is further an objective of the invention to include in a camera a means to determine the distribution of the aura around a person as measured by the response of different parts of the hand with an electrical circuit over a time period.
A multiple image photographyt system was disclosed by R. Beer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,415. This system includes a camera, a computer and a pair of mirrors that are moved to different positions to generate multiple positionally displaced images onto photographic film. This improvement is not useful to an aura camera because the images so produced are only the images of a subject and they are all identical.
A color television camera having a test pattern projected through a non-incident prism plane was disclosed by M. Toyama, T. Ebihara, S. Kawai and N. Shimoda in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,187. This patent describes a camera containing an internal projector which projects a test pattern onto a beam splitter that sends different colors to three television cameras for the purpose of calibrating intensity of the light received by the three television cameras. The test pattern in the above invention is created by a simgle filament and therefore does not provide a controllably variable image that can be combined with the image of a person.
An electronic recording camera with front projector was disclosed by J. J. Larish in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,563. This camera contains a beam splitter and a built-in front projector that projects a background image onto the subject, a beam splitter allowing concurrent recording of the portrait subject by photographic film and by a video camera, the latter image stored and retrieved with a computer. The built-in front projector in the above invention is undesirable in an aura camera because the light from the projector will fall upon the subject and thereby contaminate the light received from the subject by the film. The video processor is not needed in an aura camera. Therefore, the improvements incorporated in the above invention are not useful in an aura camera.
An approach for measuring the response of a transducer to a person is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,269. This patent relates to a transducer apparatus for use in an electromanomometry system. This apparatus contains a plurality of sensors in the form of resistors connected to a piezoresistive strain gauge in the form of a resistive bridge network. This network responds to a property of a person, namely the changes in themodynamic pressure. The sensors are electrically isolated from the person by means of a nonconducting gel. This patent teaches that a property of a person can be sensed by a non-invasive transducer applied to the exterior of a person, said transducer connected to an electrical network which responds to the desired property. The gel electrode is undersirable in portrait photography where the gel can cause discomfort to the portrait subject.
A method and apparatus for measuring the electrical potentials of a woman during ovulation is described by K. P. Stoller in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,273. Measurement of high impedence electrical potential of the finger-tip is accomplished by means of a non-invasive array of electrodes, connected to d.c. amnplifiers, applied to the finger-tip to locate the site of maximum d.c. potential in relation to an electrode on the palm of the hand. By measurements of the potential on the finger-tip taken at intervals over many days, the time of maximum probability for ovulation is determined. This method is not useful to a portrait photographing because it requires too much time.
One approach for providing a aura of a person is provided by D. L. Motoyama who is conducting research in Tokyo on bioluminescence produced by skin cells by cell metabolism. This approach requires measurement of the bioluminescence over the surface of the skin of a person. Such an approach is not useful in a portrait camera where only the skin of the face is visible.
A relationship between the hand or foot of a person and the energy and nervous system is provided by the subject of reflexology, as described for example by M. Segal in "Reflexology" published by Wilshire Book Co., Hollywood, CA, 1976. Reflexology is a natural art of healing originating in China, and utilizing the relationship between parts of the foot or hand to the energy and nervous system of parts of the body. This refrence teaches that when the hand is measured, it is important to sense selected points on the palm as well as the fingers. In the art of reflexology, the energy and emotion of parts of the body can be sensed by their response on specific parts of the hand. Thus it would be possible to us an array of sensors on the hand to monitor the distribution of energy and emotion, and thus the aura, of a person.
A further method and apparatus for detecting body dysfunction or pathology by means of a digital neurometer instrument is described by K. P. Stoller in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,271. In this method, an array of sensors measure the bolateral dermal potential of different tips of the fingers or toes. This patent teaches that if the inner organs or system is functioning in an abnormal or diseased manner, then the d.c. bioelectrical potentials display a relatively high bilateral voltage variance, whereas if the inner organs or system is funtioning normally, the voltages approach each other. The person under test places a hand on a hand-plate containing multiple sensors which contact the tip of each finger. A digital micro-processor containes memory circuitry and interfaces with a visual display means and printer. This patent teaches that the neurological state and pathology of different parts of a person can be sensed with a plurality of electrodes applied to the tips of the fingers. This method is inconsistent with the teachings of reflexology which requires measurements of selected points of the palm as well as the fingers.